homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111015-Black for the Pink
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling ravishingCalypso RC at 05:14 -- CC: You're online CC: Who are you fucking with this time? RC: Your BulgeHolster ♠ RC: Oh wait ♠ RC: She hasn't had the privelege yet, has she ♠ CC: Keep talking like that and yours will be revoked RC: As if. *I* know you'll just crawl right back. Mostly because there'll be a spreader bar between your knees. ♠ CC: Yeah, and your mental tendrils in my brain RC: Just the way you like it, puppet ♠ CC: Oh, yes CC: It's what I love most about you RC: Really? And here *I* thought you loved the way *I* make you beg to be beaten. ♠ CC: Love is a strong word CC: I'd only love if you cut the pathetic shit RC: Like what, puppet? ♠ CC: You aren't even worthy of my hatred without your shipping RC: Oh really? ♠ CC: I could do better than some insatiable twat CC: Ugh CC: What the fuck did you just do to me? RC: Showed you how badly you need me, puppet. ♠ CC: Don't get all smug CC: More of your cheap tricks RC: *I*'ll be as smug as *I* want ♠ RC: Like you can stop me ♠ CC: No the fuck you won't CC: I will stop you RC: Oh? How? ♠ CC: Make you squirm CC: Make you pay RC: Liar. You just want me to make you squirm again. ♠ RC: *I* bet you're already looking around for sleeping pills, so you can wake up in that little prison cell and wait for me like a lapdog ♠ CC: Pot and kettle, miss manipulator CC: Fuck that CC: That entire dungeon can't hold me back CC: Why don't you comb out here and find me? CC: Your "curse" is broken after all RC: Oh is it? ♠ CC: Yeah CC: You showed up on LoNaN CC: Back with your fake bruises lying about Vigil RC: and you loved it ♠ CC: Is hate even in your vocabulary? CC: I hate you CC: I hate all of the shit you do RC: Then make me stop ♠ CC: I will RC: As if you could. ♠ RC: *I*nstead you're just going to watch me with that insufferable little bulge twisting wildly in your pants. Nothing you can do. ♠ CC: As if you could stay off my bulge long enough for even that CC: Another thing to hate, it isn't even fun with you CC: Fucking waspted potential RC: *I*f it's no fun, why do you keep coming back ♠ CC: Oh puhlease CC: You've got one willing fuck out of me CC: Not even then CC: You still had my mind hazed over with your special brand of fuckery and fuck ups RC: You seemed eager. ♠ RC: And *I*'m about to get a lot more out of you. ♠ RC: *I* wonder what Aaisha will say when *I* bring her by to watch. ♠ CC: You leaver her out of this CC: So damn petty CC: Quadrants are seperate, not like your one on one weirdness RC: How can *I* leave her out of this ♠ RC: When she wants to engage in my 'one on one weirdness' ♠ CC: ... CC: How's your partner going to like that? CC: When /he/ gets to sit and watch RC: Who said anything about him sitting and watching? ♠ RC: How are you going to like it, knowing that the three of us are having a great time ♠ RC: While you're sitting in the corner of the room watching me give her what you couldn't? ♠ CC: Oh please CC: you know you can't resist me CC: That's why you use the shipping shit to keep me interested CC: Fucking weak CC: If you're really that desperate, comb and get it RC: Oh, you're going to crawl to me ♠ CC: Just giving the bitch my bonebulge RC: i'm not going anywhere ♠ CC: Then have your twink toy pop me out of prison RC: Why would *I*? ♠ CC: Why wouldn't you? CC: You're the one making all the sex propositions RC: Because it's fun to think of you sitting in that cell, fuming ♠ CC: Yeah, "fuming" RC: while *I*'m going to be giving Aaisha everything you haven't ♠ CC: Don't get yourself hurt CC: That dungeon can't hold me for long CC: And drop the arrogance CC: Sex with you is so subpar CC: I'd only be saving Aaisha the disappointment RC: *I* just keep things at the bar you set. ♠ CC: Funny, I thought I wasp doing the same CC: Unless you can prove your worth CC: What? 5 boonbucks an hour? CC: If even that CC: I'm a businesstroll, I know used goods when I see them RC: And you're just about used up, aren't you, Nyarla ♠ RC: They were right, you know, when they called you the ♥breaker. ♠ CC: Yeah, bout time I left you all cold and alone RC: You can't keep a ♥ to save your skin. And here you are, pathetically trying to bait me into that cell ♠ CC: I don't need you in my cell CC: I'll be out as soon as I'm up RC: Will you now? ♠ CC: I can CC: If I even care to see you CC: Calling me used up CC: Maybe CC: Seeing as you milk me for all the slurry I've got CC: Haven't had a full day's rest without you begging for it in the worst way RC: Then don't come see me when you've freed yourself. ♠ RC: Leave me to my work, making everyone want me ♠ RC: Go ask Serios to set you free. ♠ RC: *I*'m sure he'd be very willing ♠ CC: ... CC: I'll be seeing you CC: And I'm gonna show you what's what -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling ravishingCalypso RC at 06:18 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Scarlet